if you say it
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: it's my really first story, so go easy on me please?. hehe it LuZo shonen-ai WARNING: SHONEN-AI don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

"Zoro potong" perintahnya spontan "potong yang menghalangi kita "

"...hah"

"hah katamu ?!" teriak yang lainnya

"jika itu yang di katakannya "

Seketika itu juga gerbong kereta itu terbelah menjadi dua, yang melihat kejadi itu hanya menatap takjub dengan mulut terbuka . pendekar pedang beraliran _Santoryu_(teknik tiga pedang) itu memasukkan pedangnya, tidak mengatakan apapun menantikan musuh selanjutnya.

"apapun akan ku lakukan "

Bersama yang lain ia akan berjalan di belakangnya, menghancurkan yang mengganggu jalannya

"MUGIWARA!"

"kaptenku tidak berusrusan dengan sampah sepertimu..."ia menghalangi musuh yang mengejar Luffy dan menebasnya tanpa ampun.

"hanya akan berjalan di belakangnya "

"Na... Zoro "panggil kaptennya "apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun ini ?" tanyanya

"...sama dengan yang lain" jawabnya dengan nada malas seperti biasa "berlatih "

"iya, seperti yang lainnya "

Apa benar perasaanya pada kaptennya seperti yang lainnya ?

Iya, dia adalah Nakamanya, dia ,enghormatinya . ingin menjawab seperti itu kenapa susah sekali

"Zoro, wajahmu pucat " Luffy mencemaskannya " apa kau mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan ?"

"ti,tidak" jawabnya "maaf" ucapnya tiba-tiba tanpa sebab

"kenapa kau minta maaf padaku ?" Luffy cemberut dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Chopper, kemarilah sebentar " mintanya pada rusa kecil bertopi biru

"iya?" rusa yang dimaksud datang "hmm...Zoro wajahmu pucat" ia bisa memperhatikan wajah yang biasanya egar menjadi memutih, dan ikut memasang muka cemas "Zoro kemarilah, aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan " rusa kecil itu berubah menjadi besar dan menyerupai manusia menawarkan punggungnya pada pendekar pedang yang sakit tersebut

"tidak perlu Chopper" Zoro menolak "kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja"

"tapi—"

"pergilah Zoro " sela kapten "ini perintah " pertegasnya


	2. Chapter 2

Kenapa denganku hari ini ?, aku berpikir terlalu banyak "

Pikirnya membenamkan mukanya ke punggung besar Chopper "apa yang kupikirkan ?"bisiknya sendiri

"dia demam " Chopper menumumkan "dari keadaannya sekarang aku bisa tahu kalau badannya melemah karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan "

"sudah kuduga " Sanji mengigit rokoknya "si bodoh itu, tadi pagi ia bertanya apakah aku punya obat pereda sakit "

"badannya pasti sakit semuanya " tambah Nami "dan si bodoh itu tidak sadar jika ia sedang sakit "

"apa kau memberikannya ?" tanya Usopp

"aku tidak punya " jawabnya "aku hanya memberikan teh hangat padanya "

"dasar, kenapa dia tidak mengadu padaku ?" gerutu dokter kecil

"..."

"hmm Luffy ?" panggil Usopp "kemana kau ?" tanyanya memperhatikan kaptennya itu berlari terburu-buru dan meloncat ke ruang kesehatan tanpa mengunakan tangga

"anak kesayangan kapten huh.."satu kru ikut memperhatikan tingkah kaptennya yang 'biasa' terjadi jika 'seseorang' berada pada pengawasan Chopper

"Zoro!" Luffy masuk terburu-buru hampir merusak pintu kayu "ah raut wajahmu sudah mulai membaik " nafasnya lega sesaat ia melihat Zoro menatapnya padanya seolah bertanya 'kenapa kau sangat khawatir?'

"apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"berkatmu aku harus terkurung di sini beberapa saat " gerutu Zoro "Chopper termasuk dokter yang keras"

"kau demam "

"dan 'hanya' demam " ulang Zoro "aku tidak akan ambruk—"

DAK terdengar suara pukulan keras sekali, berasal dari ruang kesehatan, yang diluar menatap pintu kayu ruangan tersebut sambil berbisik-bisik "ooh, Luffy "

"aw, apa yang kau lakukan ?" protesnya memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang baru saja di jitak

"kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat melihatmu dalam keadaan begini ?" balas Luffy cemberut

"kenapa juga kau kesal ?"

"kau milikku !"

"dan mereka semua milikmu !"

"tidak!, mereka memilikiku " teriak Luffy ridak ingin kalah "tapi kau milikku " tunjuknya pada Zoro

"ha?, apa maksudmu ?"Zoro melihat telunjuk yang mengarahnya dengan tatapan bingung "sa,sama saja bukan ?" tanyanya

"tidak sama " ia menurunkan jarinya, tatapannya menjadi terlihat sedih namun dewasa "tanpamu...aku " kalimatnya tidak berlanjut, merebahkan badannya memeluk Zoro dengan erat

"Lu,Luffy ?" panggil Zoro panik berusaha mendorongnya mundur "jangan begini "

"kau tahu, mereka bersamamku tapi..." namun pelukan itu semakin erat dan kuat "jika kau tidak di sampingku "

"di, di sampingmu ?"

sejak kapan ia di smping Luffy ?,selama ini ia selalu merasa dia berada di belakang kaptennya itu bersama yang lain, mengamati jalannya dan menunutun mereka ke petualangan menuju impian mereka .

"saat kita bertemu, saat kau menerimaku menjadi kaptenmu...aku senang sekali "

"..."

"kau nakama pertamaku "

"ya, aku nakama pertamaku Luffy " balasnya, mendorong Luffy menjauh darinya. Kali ini dengan sekuat tenagasampai ikatan itu lepas." Nakamamu selalu mendukungmu, mengamatimu dan menghancurkan penghalang jalanmu "

"tidak kau di sampingku " balas Luffy tegas " aku ingin melindungimu apapun yang akan terjadi" ia merendahkan suaranya terkesan serius dan dewasa, tatapan matanya membuat pendekar pedang itu sendiri merinding, kaptennya hari ini sangat serius .

"kau juga mengatakannya pada yang lain bukan ?" ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Luffy

"Zoro, kenapa kau membandingkan dirimu dengan yang lain ?" kelihatannya Luffy mulai kesal dengan kekerasan kepala Zoro "apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang ingin ku katakan ?"

"aku tidak mengerti " jawabnya "ini hanya demam, kau tidak perlu menceramahiku sampai seperti ini "

Luffy menghela nafas panjang , melihatnya saat ini seperti melihat almarhum kakaknya Ace "...istirahatlah yang benar " katanya "dan pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan hari ini "


	3. Chapter 3

"bagaimana?" tanya Robin, yang sedari tadi berdiri di balkon depan ruang kesehatan bersama Nami "apa si bodoh itu mengerti ?" tambah Nami

"Sanji, daging !" mintanya tiba-tiba sambil berteriak, para gadis hanya menghela nafas menganggap kelakuan itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak' mengkasihani kaptennya Sanji hanya menurut, masuk ke dapur dan mmembuatkan beberapa makanan untuk kaptennya yang sedang merajuk.

Tanpanya dia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jika Zoro tidak disampingnya...

"aku tidak akan kalah lagi!" teriak pendekar pedang yang kalah melawan musuh terkuatnya , mengangkat pedangnya ia berteriak dengan keras dan lantang, namun ia menagis "jika aku tidak menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia kau akan kerepotan bukan?, naa..raja bajak laut ?"

Melihatnya menangis sepeti itu menyobek hatinya. Meski masih ada rasa bangga juga, Zoro tidak menangis karena kekalahannya juga tidak menagis karena rasa sakit di dadanya yang robek mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi dia kesal, dia kesal karena belum bisa mendampingi kaptennya dan terhambatnya cita-citanya demi memenuhi janji temannya .

Setelah kejadian itu, ia mengalami demam yang parah saat menghadapi Arlong, terinfeksi oleh jahitan yang dilakukannya sendiri terhadap dadanya yang robek, setelah sampai ke Green Line ia hampir memotong kedua kakinya dengan alasan 'kedua lengannya lebih penting' untuk mengalahkan musuh pada saat itu untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

" kau pikir seberapa kesal diriku ?"

Tidak hanya itu, saat mereka di Thiller Bark tiba-tiba ia terluka parah dengan darah dimana-mana. Sanji, Robin, dan Brook menutup mulut pada Luffy. Banyak hal gila yang dilakukannya bahkan untuk Luffy yang sering melakukan hal gila tapi pendekar pedang itu lebih gila.

Yang masih membuatnya trauma, saat Zoro menghilang dihadapannya dengan badan penuh luka dan perban akibat terkena serangan Kuma .

"kesal, hampir membuat sesak "

"tidak maslah bukan?" kata Nami saat Luffy menguluh mengenai kejadian di Thiller Bark "rahasia yang disembunyikannya tidak selalu buruk " katanya

"aku mengeryi, tapi aku ingin terikat dengannya, aku ingin mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Sampai hal-hal yang tidak diketahui Zoro sendiri"

"ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Zoro pada dirinya sendiri, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Luffy yang minta daging di luar sana "tidak biasanya ia memakai kalimat-kalimat sulit seperti itu"

Ia bergumam sendiri sambil melamun, sampai pintu kayu terbuka lagi "yo" sapa orang yang baru masuk, suara yang sangat familiar baginya, suara koki yang selalu membuat masalah dengannya

"kali ini apa?" tanyanya tidak ramah

"pudding " jawab Sanji pendek, memberika mangkok yang dari tadi di bawanya "seperti biasa kau bodoh" ejeknya tiba-taba bersamaan dia duduk di tepi ranjang

"ha?" Zoro mulai memelototinya

"maa..mungkin bisa di bilang tidak peka" ia mengkoreksi kata-katanya

"maksudmu Luffy ?" Zoro mulai memotong pudingnya dengan sendok, lalu memasukan ke mulut ia bisa merasakan rasa manis susu dan strawberry berputar di mulutnya

"dia kesepian "

"dia?" bertingkah seolah tidak peduli ia mengunyah dan memotong sebuah lagi

"...selama kau tidak ada dia tidak memperdulikan kami " Sanji mulai memakai kalimat-kalimat yang mulai tidak dimengertinya, sama seperti Luffy tadi "meskipun pesta dia lebih memilih merawatmu dengan cara bodohnya " katanya tidak berarti, meski sebenarnya ia membicarakan pesta makan di Thiller Bark

"rasa hormat dan suka, apa aku bisa membedakannya?...atau bahkan apakah aku memiliki rasa 'suka' itu?"

"ah..meski ada juga orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu di sini.."gumam Sanji "kau masih akan memilihnya huh?"

"dia kapten, apa yang bisa kupilih?" ia memakan potongan terakhir "apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?" ia masih berpikir jika yang dimaksud Sanji adalah 'teman-temanya juga mengkhawatirkannya bukan hanya Luffy' meski sebenarnya si koki mengatakannya secara _individu_

"kau ingin membuat dirimu spesial di matanya " Sanji mengambil mangkok kosong "dan sekarang kau sangat 'spesial' dimatanya"

"aku,aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkalnya, mukanya memerah padam "Cook, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"ha ha ha "Sanji menertawakannya "saat ini kau sama sekali tidak terlihar seumuranku"ejeknya, sambil berdiri lalu mengacak-acak tambut hijau Zoro "kau jadi seperti bocah seumuran Luffy dan Usopp, atau bahkan leih bocah lagi "

"diam!" Zoro menampik tangan Sanji "aku bukan bocah " ia cemberut seperti anak kecil, tidak bisa menahan tawa Sanji malah semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya makin keras "hei!" protesnya

"...pikiranmu dangkal, tidak sepertiku yang gentleman" menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Zoro

"pak tua" oloknya sebelum koki itu keluar dari ruangan

"lebih baik dari pada bocah " balas Sanji sebelum menutup pintu


	4. Chapter 4

"apa aku memang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padanya?"

Pikirnya bertanya-tanya "jika benar apa yang hatus kulakukan ?" tanyanya sendiri

**Beberapa hari kemudian **

"Zoro!" Luffy meloncat ke arahnya dengan kegirangan

"he,hei Luffy " protesnya "jangan meloncat ke arahku memakai wajah seperti itu !"

Zoro sudah sembuh total , meski Chopper masih mengomel padanya jika ia berlatih mengangkat beban, tentu si bandel kepala hijau tidak menggubrisnya.

"ha?, kau memotong jatah sakeku ?" tanyanya tak percaya pada keputusan baru koki kapal

"aku tahu kau monster berotak bodoh, tapi Chopper mengkhawatirkanmu " kali ini si dokter bersengkongkol dengan koki "baiklah,baiklah " zoro akhirnya mengalah "aku akan berhenti berlatih sampai pemeriksaanku selasai " janjinya "asal kau tidak memotong jatahku "

"dasar, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa sake huh" omel Nami "apa tidak apa-apa Chopper?" tanyanya pada rusa kecil

"tidak apa-apa asal dia tidak mengangkat besi-besi itu " jawabnya menghela nafas

"dimana Luffy ?" tanya Usopp "padahal baru saja ia tiadi di sini meloncat-loncat kegirangan "

"...entahlah "

Keluar dari ruang makan, Zoro menatap langit dengan sangat puas, menghirup udara laut sebanyak yang ia bisa. Makan malam belum siap tapi biasanya kaptennya itu sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan liur menetes. Tapi di mana di dari siang tadi?. Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok laki-laki bertopi jerami itu.

"dimana dia?"

Ia menghela nafas menuruni tangga matanya masih menelusuri seluruh tempat "tidak mungkin ia terpleset dan tenggelam bukan ?"

Masih mencari ia membuka kamar laki-laki dan hanya memasukkan kepalanya mencari seseorang "tidak ada " gumamnya menutup pintu kembali. Dengan rasa ingin tahu ia pergi ke tempat kerja Franky di sana juga ia tidak melihat sosok kaptennya, semakin kesal dia mendatangi satu oersatu ruangan yang ada, nsmun yang dicarinya tetap tidak terlihat. Bahkan sampai ke tempat yang tidak mungkin di datangi Luffy. Perpustakaan.

"aaah, sudahlah kenapa aku mencarinya?"omelnya sendiri " mungkin dia bermain di suatu tempat

Tapi tidak mungkin, Sunny Go sekarang sedang berlayar di tengah laut. Jika Luffy tidak ada di salah satu ruangan di kapal itu, dimana dia?.

Dengan langkah cepat ia kembali ke ruang makan, dimana semuanya sudah berkumpul menunggu makanan "hei semuanya—" ia berniat berteriak panik mengenai hilangnya Luffy, meski ia sudah mencari bocah itu dimanapun, tapi ia berhenti saat melihat Luffy sudah duduk di meja dengan wajah bodohnya mengerutu 'kenapa lama sekali?' pada sang koki. "ada apa Zoro-san?" tanya Brook yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya "ada masalah?"

"tidak,tidak ada " jawabnya mengelengkan kepala, ia melirik Luffy lagi lalu bernafas lega . semenjak makanan sudah datang ia ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap langit setelah keluar dari ruang makan, kali ini dengan perut kenyang dan pundak ringan, malam itu bintang-bintang bersinar terang berkelap-kelip kemilauan, terlihat jelas menggambarkan sesuatu. Angin laut yang dingin menyegarkan pikirannya kembali dengan santai ia duduk di anak tangga memandangi laut malam yang gelap.

Hari ini bukan giliran jaga malamnya, namun ia masih ingin duduk di sana menikmati angin malam. Sampai seseorang menegurnya "apa yang kau lakukan duduk disini?" tanya gadis berambut orange "kau bisa masuk angin" omelnya "dan Chopper akan marah padamu "

"diamlah" balasnya "aku hanya ingin bersantai setelah aku dikurung di ruang kesehatan apa salahnya ?"

"kau masih dalam masa pemulihan, jangan remehkan masuk angin" Nami masih mengomel

"aku tahu-aku tahu" gerutunya berdiri lalu menuruni tangga "kau tidak perlu cerewet begitu aku akan segera berbaring di kasur dengan selimutku setelah aku puas mendinginkan kepalaku " katanya lalu menginjakkan kakinya di deck rumput

"dasar " Nami ikut turun dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya "kuharap dia dan Luffy tidak membuat keributan malam ini " gumamnya masuk ke dalam

Ia merebahkan badannya di lautan rumput kembali menatap langit malam, sampai sebuah wajah mengagetkannya "apa tadi kau mencariku Zoro?" tanya si penjaga malam sebenarnya

Karena kaget ia tidak sengaja bangun dan kepala mereka saling terbentur "ouch" rintih mereka berdua bersamaan "Luffy, kau mengagetkanku !" omelnya memegangi dahinya yang memerah "aduh,aduh" keluh Luffy juga melakukan hal yang sama "kau saja yang melamun "

"..." Zoro memperbaiki posisinya , kembali berbaring "kemana saja kau " tanyanya tidak mengahadap lawan bicaranya "siang ini.."

"ah, jadi kau benar-benar mencariku huh" entah kenapa bocah topi jerami itu menyombongkan dirinya "jadi..." ia menidih Zoro, wajah mereka saling berhadapan "bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya menatap mata pendekar pedang itu dari atas

"saat aku tidak disampingmu.."

Sedetik yang lalu ia masih memakai wajah bodohnya, tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah?

Tidak biasanya ia melihat wajah kaptennya itu sangat serius diluar pertarungan, tapi bagi Luffy ini adalah pertarungan, pertarungan untuk merubah semuanya.

"Zoro" panggil Luffy lembut sambil membelai telinganya, sampai terasa geli "a,ada apa denganmu ?" tanyanya mulai panik dan memerah "ja,jangan main-main Luffy " katanya spontan

Kelihatannya kalimat itu menyingung kapten mudanya, tanpa berbicara apapun lagi ia menyingkir dari atas badan Zoro, dengan itu ia pergi.

"apa dia meninggalkanku ?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba badannya bergetar. Dia tidak demam, tapi kenapa ia mengigil sangat hebat ?


	5. Chapter 5 END

"_Luffy?" Suaranyanya menggema di ruang luas berisi barang ronsokan miliki Usopp dan Franky, tidak ada siapapun di dalam "tidak ada, kemana dia ?"gumamnya sambil menutup kembali pintu bengkel dan kembali mencari di tempat lain _

Rasanya sangat gelisah, saat memikirkannya sampai membuatnya sesak nafas karena panik. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Luffy itu bocah nakal yang senang berlarian kesana-kemari lalu menghilang seenaknya, ini bukan pertama kalinya .

"tapi kenapa?..."

"_he..apa kau __**menyukainya**__ ?"_

"_ma,mana mungkin!"_

"_hmm…jika tidak kenapa kau terlihat sedih dan khawatir sekali ?"_

"_iya ini Cuma perjalanan keluarganya "_

"_itu tidak akan lama"_

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa kecilnya, saat dia masih di Dojo. Ia mendengar pembicaraan para gadis di halaman membicarakan laki-laki yang pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya dan tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa minggu. Itu hanyalah pembicaraan yang tidak penting dan tanpa sengaja ia dengar, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia mengingat sesuatu yang bodoh?

…

"Luffy!" badannya bergerak sendiri, tiba-tiba menangkap lengan si pemilik nama "mungkin aku memang bodoh…"katanya dengan suara lirih "dan…ini hanya keegoisanku..kau bisa membenci setelah, aku mengatakan ini"pendekar pedang yang berani menantang musuhnya dengan mantap namun sekarang bahkan tak berani menatap wajah bocak topi jerami it. Ia bahkan tidak berani melirik, selama ia berbicara ia hanya meunduk memandang kakinya sendiri"tapi setelah aku mengatakan ini lupakan...kau mengerti Luffy?"mintanya seolah memohon. Sejenak ia berhenti berbicara dan menghela nafas panjang menyiapkan mentalnya,untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini dakan membuang hubungannya dengan kapten yang ia hormati atau bahkan ia bisa keluar dari kelompok ini.

"…aku…menyukaimu" katanya hampir berbisik, bersamaan dengan ia melepas gengaaman tangannya "…" Luffy diam tidak mengatakan apapun. ,memberanikan dirinya ia mencari wajah kaptennya dengan melirik ke atas "hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan" lalu menghela nafas lega seolah bebannya hilang

"apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau katakan padaku ?"

"aku tahu…"

Suasananya mulai membeku dengan kaku Zoro mendekati anak tangga "kalau begitu.." sebelum ia menyentuh pegangan tangga, ia mundur kembali merasa kerah belakang di tarik "aku tidak akan melupakannya!" seru yang di belakang semangat sekali dan itu membuatnya melonjak kaget "a,apa?"

"setiap kata, setiap gerakan, dan suaramu saat mengatakannya…aku tidak akan melupakannya"

"eh?, kenapa?..."

"tidak mungkin aku membencimu"

"!"

"karena aku sudah menyukaimu"

Di saat yang bersamaan Luffy memeluknya, ia masih membeku saat mendengar bisikan jawaban yang dipikirnya tidak akan pernah ia dengar

"**baiklah,apa kalian sudah selesai ?"**

Lebih membeku lagi saat mendengar suara gadis berambut orang dari depan kamarnya bersama yang lain "Luffy kau berisik sekali " omel Usopp dengan mata mengantuk. Kelihatannya tidak hanya Nami yang terbangun karena teriakan Luffy tapi semuanya keluar dari kamar. "Marimo berterima kasihlah padaku" kata Sanji dengan wajah bangga "KENAPA?" teriak Zoro tidak mengerti apa yang di pirang itu coba banggakan"kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!"

"kupikir aku membermu beberapa nasehat "

"SUPEER MENGHARUKAN" teriak Franky dengan gaya anehnya diikuti Chopper

"izinkan aku memainkan lagu romantic kalian berdua" tambah Brook

"ide bagus " Robin mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum

Satu kapal sudah melihat semuanya, hari ini adalah hari paling memalukan bagi Roronoa Zro si pemburu bajak laut, menutupi rasa malunya ia mendorong Luffy menjauh sambil memarahinya "dasar berkatmu kita menjadi tontonan!"

"shi shi shi" bocah itu hanya tertawa dengan gaya khasnya, menikmati reaksi si pendekar pedang yang malu memerah sampai lehernya itu"hei mari kita rayakan " serunya mendongak ke langit-langit lalu ke teman-temannya

"HA!?" kelihatannya hanya Sanji dan Zoro yang tidak setuju dengan _ide bagus_ kaptennya itu "aku ingin tidur, koki harus bangun pagi tahu!" omel Sanji

"Luffy apa yang dirayakan ?!, mereka sudah melihatnya dan..dan.."

"ZORO!..." Chopper segera berubah menjadi 'human point' dan menangkap pendekar pedang yang ambruk dengan muka merah padam lebih parah dari sebelumnya (tingkahnya seperti Hinata dari Naruto)

"dia terlalu malu" kata Nami santai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas dan bawah seolah tidak peduli dengan ambruknya si pendekar pedang " kita simpan saja untuk besok kapten "

"HE.." keluh Luffy kecewa

"kau hanya ingin makan bukan ?" tambah Usopp membaca otak kecil bocah itu

"hehehe…"

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Zoro akan berjalan di samping kaptennya, bukan di belakangnya. "kau milikku Zoro.."katanya dengan senyum bodoh khasnya "dan kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku..apapun yang terjadi" sesuai karakter bocah egois itu. Mungkin selamanya ia akan terikat dengan Luffy meski dia tidak menginginkannya lagi terutama saat ia sendiri yang mengatakan perasaannya, di saat seperti ini dia hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab "jika kau bilang begitu kapten…"


	6. omake

OMAKE

Kelihatannya mereka bermaksud melanjutkan _ide bagus _kaptennya kemarin tentang sesuatu seperti merayakan hari jadi mereka ?. tapi bagi Sanji yang sudah biasa membuat porsi yang luar biasa (yang bahkan lebih banyak dari pada pesta umumnya) meski bukan perayaan apapun, ia bertanya "apanya yang perayaan ?, ini sarapan _kalian_ yang biasanya bukan ?"

"maa…aku juga tidak melihat perbedaan " tambah Nami tersenyum kaku sambil memakan rotinya "setidaknya si Luffy tidak mengomel "

"hmm…bagaimana jika membuatnya berbeda dengan sebuah game?" tiba-tiba tengkorak tinggi menengahi mereka "aku pernah melakuan sekali tapi tidak pernah jika pacar seseorang"

"game seperti apa?" Robin yang duduk di sebelah Nami berhenti tertawa mengamati Trio Idiots dan mulai mendekat

"dulu saat aku masih bersama teman-temanku, saat di BAR kami selalu memainkan sebuah game" Brook mulai bercerita "jadi peraturan game ini sangat sederhana…"

Memainkan permainan gunting-batu –kertas dengan satu korban, tidak peduli siapapun yang menang, pemenang boleh melakukan apapun pada si korban tang menjadi hadiah utama dalam game ini. Maka karnanya kelompok Brook yang dulu menyewa seorang perempuan atau salah satu anggota yang di kerjai dan bermain bersamanya dan saat ini mereka akan memilih siapa korbannya

"dilihat dari situasi Zoro-san bukan ?"

"…aku labih baik Nami-san atau Robin-chan saja….._meski aku juga tidak masalah dengan Marimo_" katanya diakhiri bisikan

"…Zoro, kurasa harus begitu ini perayaan bukan ?" tambah Chopper mengangguk setuju

"HEI!...YANG MEMBUAT PERAYAAN INI BUKAN AKU!"

"ooh, apa kita akan memanas-manasi kapten kita ?" Franky tersenyum jahil

"kau harus melidungi Zoro-kun _senchou-san_"

"YOOSH AYO KITA MULAI!"

"HEI LUFFY!"

"maa…aku lebih tertarik jika hadiahnya uang tapi bisa mempermainkan seseorang juga menarik"

Akhirnya sesuai keputusan bersama (tentu Zoro sendiri masih mengomel). Zoro adalah hadiah game ini. "ini sama sekali tidak lucu " omelnya duduk di atas ayunan "sudahlah cepat selesaikan permainan yang tidak menguntungkan ini"

Mereka semua mengabaikan ocehannya dan mulai bermain menyerukan _gunting-batu-kertas gunting-batu-keras_ sampai seseorang di antaranya berteriak "AKU MENANG!"

"Nami, untuk apa kau senang sekali ?..aku tidak punya uang untuk kau peras"

"tentu aku tahu, kau bahkan belum membayar hutangmu dua tahun yang lalu"

"kau masih mengingatnya?"

"…hmm…biar kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan denganmu…" gadis itu dalam mode berpikir "hmm…maa aku lebih memilih membuat orang kesal jadi.." ia mendekat ke wajah Zoro

"hmm?..apa mau…!" _CUP_ gadis itu menciumnya di kening "mu…?" sebelum pendekar pedang yang mengendorkan waspadanya itu selesai berbicara. Yang lainnya membelalak seperti ikan mati melihat adegan tersebut "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" protes Zoro memegangi keningnya dengan wajah merah padam

"ayolah, aku hanya mencium " gadis itu menusuk hidung si pemalu itu dengan pelan "aku tidak mengigit, kau juga pasti sudah dapat banyak ciuman dari Luffy bukan ?" ia menoleh ke belakang, bocah itu berdiri dengan tampang terkejut lalu berlahan menjadi cemberut dan mengeluh "Nami, aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali…"

"eh?!" gadis itu membeku mendengarnya "kau…belum?.."tanyanya masih tak percaya "rencanaku sih ingin membuatmu kesal Luffy, tapi ini pasti berlebihan jika kau belum menyentuh Zoro sama sekali" katanya dengan jujur "kau tidak akan marah padaku bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara semanis mungkin

"NAMI!"

Setelah suasananya melonggar mereka melanjutkan game mereka, kali ini sorakan kemenangannya lebih tenang "aku menang" Robin muncul dari segerombalan orang yang duduk di lantai rumput

"_dia tidak merencanakan hal yang aneh bukan?"_pikir Zoro dengan sikap siaga, pengalamannya dengan Nami masih membuatnya syok berat

Wanita itu mendekatinya sambil tersenyum dewasanya ia mengulurkan tangannya, Zoro menunduk sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya di tali ayunan "eh?!" ia merasa tangan kecil nan lembut membelai rambutnya, ia mendongak ke atas. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sambil membelai kepalanya "Ro,Robin?" panggilnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya "apa yang kau?..."

"maa..kau memiliki rambut yang tidak biasa, aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya...ini halus dan lembut untuk seorang laki-laki "

"tentu saja, aku mencucinya…" mukanya agak memerah. Apakah Ia malu di perlakukan seperti anak kecil? Tanya yang lainnya dalam hati. Zoro saat ini seperti kucing penurut dan itu manis sekali "sudah hentikan Robin" ia memegangi atas kepalanya agar tidak di belai lagi "jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" katanya masih dengan wajah memerah

"…melihatmu jadi ingin punya adik "

"Robiinn" Luffy cemberut lagi "aku juga belum merasakannya"

"benarkah?...tapi aku hanya punya kesempatan sekali ini saja dan kau punya banyak"

"ukh..meski begitu"

Setelah menenangkan Sanji yang cemburu pada Zoro (entah mengenai Nami dan Robin dengan Zoro atau Zoro dengan Nami dan Robin?). mereka bermain sekali lagi, dan untuk kali ini Luffy benar-benar ingin menang, namun sayang sekali dia tidak beruntung karena "yosh, kali ini aku huh.." kali ini Sanji yang menang

"TIDAK!, AKU MENOLAK ORANG INI!" teriak Zoro seketika itu juga sambil berdiri dan menunjuk

"oi itu kejam sekali " si pirang itu mendekatinya "punyaku Cuma sebentar, tidak perlu sepanik itu"

"meski Cuma sedetik aku juga tidak tenang"

"maa…tapi juga tidak akan secepat itu" balasnya mendekatkan wajahnya "aku boleh melakukan apapun, jadi kurasa ini juga bisa kulakukan" ia makin mendekat

"hoi, cook apa yang sebenarnya ingin—" Zoro melonjak kaget "he,hei jangan bercanda.."ia melihat lehernya sendiri dengan wajah pucat, sensasi lidah koki itu masih terasa di lehernya dan juga hisapannya "San..Sanji…ukh.." lidahnya akhirnya terpeleset memanggil nama si koki yang masih bermain dengan lehernya

"….kurasa ini cukup " si pirang kembali tegak sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri mengamati hasil _karyanya_"itu merah dengan sempurna "

"kkkk KAU!..." badannya bergetar saking kesal, mengurungkan niatnya ia kembali duduk di ayunan "apa sih yang dipikirkannya ?" tanyanya masih cemberut sekaligus bertanya-tanya 

"ne…Sanji-kun, bukannya itu keterlaluan ?" Tanya Nami dengan keringat dingin "bahkan Luffy belum menyentuhnya dan kau sudah menandainya?"

"…mau bagaimana lagi peraturannya mengatakan jika pemenang boleh melakukan _sesukanya_ bukan?, Nami-san?" jawab Sanji dengan senyum puas

"lihat, kelihatannya kapten kita sudah tidak tahan lagi" tunjuk Robin dengan senyumnya pada gerombolan yang seharusnya masih bermain

"heh..dia masih bocah "

Berkat Sanji, kelihatannya Luffy mencapai puncaknya. Bocah itu berdiri meski ia belum melakukan _gunting-batu-kertas_ dan menang ia langsung menghampiri Zoro dengan langkah cepat "hmm…Luffy?" bocah itu meloncat kearah si hadiah dan di tangkap "ada apa?" Tanya Zoro

"…" ia tidak menjawab, dengan erat ia memeluk pacarnya, Zoro hanya menerimanya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya "...Zoro.."panggilnya dengan suara lembut dan melepas pelukannya, menatap mata si pendekar pedang dalam-dalam "ada apa Luffy ?" tanya Zoro tersenyum kecil

_Aah...aku benar-benar bodoh membuat Zoro menjadi hadiah..._ pikirnya saat melihat senyuman tersebut _maa...mungkin ini yang mereka sebut cemburu.._

"Luffy?"

"boleh aku menciummu?...meski aku tidak menang dalam game ini ?"

"aaa...apa yang kau..." seketika itu juga wajah itu merah padam

"nee...Zoro"

"..." melihat wajah memelas Luffy dia tidak bisa menolak, ia tidak menjawab iya dengan keras namun sebagai gantinya ia mengangguk pelan, melihat tanda darinya bocah itu tersenyum kegirangan sekali _apa membiarkannya membuat dia sesenang itu...lebih dari pada makanan?_

Segera bocah itu melumat bibirnya seperti permen, hatinya masih tidak siap belum sampai Luffy memasukkan lidahnya, tanpa sadar ia mendorong bocah itu "Lu,Luffy...hal seperti ini setelah di pikir-pikir...mereka menonton kita.."

"mereka ?" Luffy menoleh ke samping kirinya dimana semua temannya tersenyum mengamati mereka berdua "ini perayaan "

"INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN DENGAN PERAYAAN ATAU TIDAK TAHU!" tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Luffy memasang wajah kecewa "...dasar. apa kau tidak tahu malu ?" keluhnya merasa bersalah

"habisnya..."

"seperti yang Robin katakan barusan..mereka hanya punya kesempatan sekali sedangkan kau...setiap saat aku adalah milikmu "hiburnya "ini hanya sekali seumur hidup maka karna itu ini di sebut _perayaan _bukan?"

"jadi kau tidak masalah ?...di perlakukan seperti itu?"

"maksudmu?...aah..." _apa dia ingin melindungiku?...dasar bocah ini.. _"hahaha...mereka nakama kita..apa salahnya?..di tempat pertama kau juga ingin memainkan game ini bukan ?"

"uukh..maaf "

_Dasar bodoh...meski ia berlagak dewasa tetap saja ia masih bocah huh..maa...aku juga yang menyukainya._

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik leher bocah itu ke arahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan bocah itu tadi "!"

"kau puas?"

Wajah bocah itu agak memerah "iya"jawabnya sambil mengangguk "kupikir kau tidak akan melakukannya semenjak mereka melihat "

"...kau bilang ini perayaan bukan apalagi...ini seherusnya dilakuan sat kita berdua saja kapten "

"apa seharunya begitu?...maa jika kau bilang begitu, lain kali aku akan menyerangmu di saat yang lainnya tidak ada"

"uuh...aku akan _menantikannya_" balas Zoro


End file.
